


I won't let you down again

by mellowmasochist



Category: Superjail! (Cartoon)
Genre: Apologies, Comfort Sex, Crying, Guilt, Lemon, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowmasochist/pseuds/mellowmasochist
Summary: (This fanfic is based off the Jailbot 2.0 episode from the show Superjail!)After the Warden got Jailbot back after the whole fighting incident with Jailbot 2.0, he starts to feel extreme guilt about him replacing Jailbot in the first place, which he tries to ignore, until he couldn't take it anymore.
Relationships: The Warden/Jailbot
Kudos: 17





	1. Why did I do that?

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is my first Superjail fanfic soooooo I hope u enjoy it!!!!! :33 I don't really ship Warden x Jailbot soo this is probably the only fanfic Imma write with this pairing within it, I kinda only wrote it for the smut and as a way to vent on how I've been feeling recently. BUT!!!! I hope u enjoy it either way :DD!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also,, sorry if the characters in this are kinda out of character :,,)))

It was just another average day at Superjail, The Warden just got Jailbot back a few days ago after he tried to replace him with the robot Jared bought for him as a replacement while Jailbot wasn’t doing too well and was getting weak enough to not function properly, which obviously didn’t really work out too well. But that’s okay, in the end everything was back to normal and how it originally was, or at least that’s what Warden thought.

The Warden was in his office, minding his own business. He was looking at the window that was behind him, he looked down and saw the prisoners outside at the yard area. As he continued to stare he started to space off quietly, the sound of silence filled the room, causing him to think, all alone. Usually he would be feeling quite energetic and happy, but for some reason he wasn’t feeling that way today, he was trying to figure out what was making him feel this way. All of a sudden he started thinking about Jailbot, he smiled weakly, remembering all of the good memories they had together since the very beginning.

But then, a wave of guilt came crashing into his thought process. He also started to remember Jailbot 2.0, and how he was able to move on from the original Jailbot so easily and so quickly, despite him being there for Warden since the start, just because Jailbot 2.0 was more advanced and had less flaws. Even though Warden already has apologized to Jailbot, he still felt really bad. He tried to brushed off those negative thoughts, and tried thinking happy thoughts, but no matter what he tried, the guilt kept reaching up to him.

“Why did I do that?” The Warden asked himself in his head. “You’ve been with me since the start, we have made memories together, we have gone through thin and thick, and I just replaced you so easily with someone more advanced? What is wrong with me?” At this point, the negative thoughts weren’t going to leave any time soon, and if anything they were only going to get worse. “NO!! This isn’t MY fault! It never is my fault! I’m the Warden I must be perfect- I AM perfect!! This is all Jared’s fault! He bought the robot in the first place!!” All of a sudden he heard the door in his office open.

“Hey Sir, I just came in here to let you know that I did all of my tasks and-”

“Get. Out.”

“Huh? B-But Sir-” Jared was so confused on the attitude his boss had, he did everything he was ordered to do and just came in to say he was done.

The Warden was now getting furious, and then he snapped. “Jared you heard me loud and clear” he said with anger in his voice as he turned around and looked at Jared directly in the eye. “I SAID GET OUT AT ONCE!!” He shouted as he stood up from his seat, slammed his hands aggressively against his desk and started to breathe heavily with rage. Jared left the room in a panic and shut slam the door. A few seconds after Warden calmed down a bit, he stopped himself and sat back down. He started to think about what he said to himself, and he realized that he was in denial.

“He was only looking out for me and was trying to help me out, that’s why he got the robot..I am the reason for becoming attached immediately to a replacement and abandoning Jailbot…I did this to myself..”. He thought to himself as he looked down at his hands, he just sits down there silently, realizing the person to blame here...is himself.

To be continue...


	2. Comfortable Company

Several hours has passed since the Warden lashed out at Jared. It's late at night and everyone is asleep now, including the staff, except for Warden who was till wide awake. Today just has been awful, and usually he was able to suppress his pain enough for his days to usually not end up being too bad, but with all of the pain he's been bottling up for years, he was close to his limit, but he was too busy just hiding his pain that he didn't even realized himself. He tried going to sleep, but he kept tossing and turning due to his being filled with all of those toxic and hurtful thoughts.

Not only has Jailbot been on his mind, but he also started to think about his father and the memories he had with him, which obviously weren't good memories. Ever since he was very young, all he ever wanted to do was to make his father be proud of him, but he later realized that even he couldn't do that. Due to the trauma he went through, it's the main reason on why he doesn't like to show himself being emotionally vulnerable, whenever he tried to be himself when he was younger, it would always end up in something bad happening. Some examples of bad memories he had as a kid was when his father made him kill that dog with an axe and when he was forced to hang those prisoners, but nothing can compare to the day when his father died right in front of his innocent young eyes. That day changed him forever, and that was when he started to feel the guilt grow in him, he blames himself entirely for his father's death and still does. "What even is the point of anything?" He thought to himself. "I couldn't even make my dad proud of me, so why do I even bother anymore? I don't deserve this prison, I don't deserve anything. No wonder why he treated me the way he did, this is my punishment!" His thoughts were only getting worse and worse. "I should've been the one that died instead."

His eyes started to get moist and wet, he went from shedding some tears, to full on breaking down and sobbing while burying his face into his pillow. All the pain he has kept deep inside of him was too much to handle and too much to hide anymore. He usually doesn't feel guilt, especially towards his prisoners, and Jared (obviously) since he tends to be quite narcissitic and sociopathic most of the time, but when he does feel guilt, it hits him like a ton of bricks. After 4 minutes of him crying non stop, he starts to calm down a bit, but still feels very bad. He sat at the edge of his bed, thinking deeply. An idea popped into his head, but wasn't too sure if he should do it or not. A few minutes has passed, and decides to do the idea he had as he grabbed the antique phone that was on the desk next to him. (remember thing he used to make that emergency meeting with the staff in the dream machine episode? yeah that's what im referring to. idk what else to call it so im sorry if I got the name of the object wrong xD)

"Attention, I need Jailbot to come into my room at the moment, I need to talk to you about something, if youre listening to this, Jared and Alice, you can continue sleeping." He said as he spoke into the phone. Jailbot woke up, confused, but went to Warden's room either way, a few seconds have passed since he made that announcement, he heard a gentle knock, which sounded like someone hitting something against metal, when Warden got up from his bed and opened the door nervously, he saw jailbot there.

"Hey Jailbot.." the Warden said nervously. Jailbot's screen formed a question mark, trying to ask him why he brought him here late at night. "Oh right, ahaha.. well.. theres been something I've been wanting to talk about lately with you, and I..umm.. I wanted to talk about it when we were both alone" he said as he sat back down on the edge of the bed, Jailbot was just floating there, right in front of him as he listened to what he had to say. "I...aaa… I know this may sound weird of me to say, even though I already apologized to you about this, but I feel the need to say, I'm sorry I tried to replace you with Jailbot 2.0, I don't know what I was thinking.. I still feel.." he starts to tear up again "..I still feel very bad that I just let myself do that to you in an instant.. I'm.." it started to become hard for him to speak properly, he tried continue to speak, even though he started to feel himself choked up since he was about to cry again, which at first he tried to resist but couldn't. "I'm sorry Jailbot, that I just did that to you, I know you aren't used to seeing me like this, and I...I.." he bursted out in tears and put his hands on his face. Jailbot gave him a hug as a way to comfort him, and smiled. The Warden started to cry less and sniffed when he noticed he was getting a hug, he hugged back, and he honestly felt a lot better after releasing his emotions. "Thank you Jailbot for forgiving me, I'll try to treat you better next time.." he said, continuing to sniff more to avoid the snot coming out, Jailbot grabbed a tissue box in Warden's room and gave it to him. "Thanks Jailbot.. this really means a lot to me" he said as he smiled weakly. Jailbot stopped hugging him to give him space and was now next to him at the edge of the bed to let the Warden grab a tissue from the box and blow his snot filled nose into the tissue. "Hey Jailbot, I hope you don't mind but.. is it okay if you can stay with me a little bit more? I kinda dont want to be alone right now and can use some company." he said as he gave Jailbot a side hug, Jailbot smiled at him and gave him a side hug as well.

Despite the peacefulness he felt within this very moment, he still felt some bad emotions inside him though, and he was trying to think of a distraction and was trying to think happy thoughts, but he needed something more than just happy thoughts, he needed to do something for him to get distracted, but didn't know what. As he started think about the happy memories, he started to think about the time when he asked Jailbot if he had "vibrate mood" within him, causing him to show a vibrator as a way to respond to his question, now that he thought of it, he hasn't tried out vibrate mode with him, nor has he ever had a vibrator inside of him before, the thought of having comfort sex with Jailbot didn't sound bad at all, in fact he was curious and had this sudden urge to try it out. The only issue is he didn't know how to bring this feeling up to the robot next to him without it sounding very odd and out of the blue, so he just sat there in silence with him, trying to ignore the sexual possibilities between himself and Jailbot. 

2 minutes has passed and they were still cuddling with each other, everything felt great and calm. Jailbot looked at the Warden, who was smiling and even blushing a bit next to him. He assumed that he was feeling content, which is why he was smiling, and then all of a sudden, he saw something that was different from the corner of his eye, he looked down at the place that caught his attention and he noticed something about the Warden. He had a boner...…Jailbot didn't know how to feel about this, his screen formed a face that was a combination of surprise and...pleasure? He was surprised that he was feeling arousal at the moment, and innocently just thought that he was smiling because he was feeling happy and wholesome, when in reality he was horny. He felt pleasure because he found it cute that he was thinking dirty thoughts, even when he looked so innocent and pure at the moment, this made him wonder how many times this has happened during work, where he's thinking dirty thoughts even though his face didn't match up to how he was feeling inside. The Warden hasn't seen Jailbot's attention towards his boner, and it looked like he was spacing off and daydreaming, probably thinking about something sexual. Jailbot lightly touched Warden's shoulder, causing him to snap back into reality.

"Uh what? Oh Jailbot! Sorry for not being responsive I was just thinking about..ermm something! yeah!" The Warden said nervously, trying to not make it obvious that he was aroused at the moment, Jailbot knew what he was thinking, and he decided to point Warden out about his boner, the Warden sat there in silence, completely embarrassed. Not knowing what to say, he became very defensive, trying to come up excuses on why he had a boner and how he sometimes get it without any warning, but it was obvious to Jailbot that he was just in denial and was embarrassed to admit that he was horny at the moment, which Jailbot honestly doesn't blame the Warden for. Then his screen formed an image of a vibrator and a question mark, asking if the Warden wants to have sex with him. The Warden was surprised, he didn't expect him to offer something like that. "Well, I'm going to be honest....I may or may not have been thinking about you and your 'vibrate mode'...and since I'm still feeling a bit bad, we can have sex if you want too..haha" he said nervously. Jailbot smiled at him in approval.

The Warden got up from the edge of the bed and started to take off his clothes and everything he was wearing, right when he was going to slip down his underwear, Jailbot stopped him by holding him and laying him down in the bed with the help of two of his mechanical limbs. "O-Oh okay, I see" The Warden said as he started to blush even more. Jailbot then got into the bed with Warden, and was right in front of him, Jailbot took off his underwear for him, exposing his harden cock. Warden felt embarrassed, which only made him feel more arousal. Jailbot grabbed one of Warden’s ankle to keep him in the submissive position he was in, while he pulled out one of his other arms out, exposing that vibrator he showed Warden few days ago. Before Jailbot was able to touch him near down there, Warden stopped him very quickly. “H-Hey...I never have really done this before.. I mean.. gay sex.. it’s my first time so please be gentle..” he said looking up to Jailbot. This only made the robot become more aroused and dominate, but he still respect his request.

Jailbot turned on the toy and started to rubbed it against Warden’s tip. Once the skinny white sub felt that vibration against his sensitive cock, he inhaled sharply, trying to keep his moans in, but when Jailbot continue to rub it more and more around his tip and even his balls, he couldn’t help but release a few moans here and there. This felt so good to the both of them, Warden can’t believe he hasn’t thought about doing this sooner, but at least he is able to fully experience it at the moment. The negative feelings he felt earlier started to bloom into feelings of happiness and comfort. The pleasure was only getting more and more intense, his cheeks went from a light baby pink to a very hot pinkish redish color, while his cock was extremely stiff. Warden’s thin legs started to shake as his hands gripped onto the sheets of the bed, the pleasure he was receiving was too much to handle. “Mmmnnn...ahhhh..ha..J-Jailbot...I think I’m going to...C-CUM!!~” Warden moaned out as he ejaculated. Once all the cum came out, Jailbot turned off the vibrator and let go of his ankle while Warden was trying to catch his breath.

About 40 seconds later, they both calmed down. Jailbot was now next to his butt naked warden in the bed, both of them feeling relieved. Warden felt so much more better, he was so glad he was able to talk to someone for the first time about something that’s been bothering him recently, and even have some “fun” with them. “T-Thank you Jailbot..for being here for me.. I wouldn’t be where I’m at without you on my side” The Warden said as he laid his head against Jailbot’s metal chest and started to close his eyes. Jailbot blushed and gave him a light hug while they both went off to sleep.


End file.
